


Rescue: Gohan

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angry Parents, Bad Uncle, ChiChi is a fighter, Complete, Drama, F/M, Kidnapping, Martial Arts, One Shot, UNCLE - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Raditz kidnaps Gohan but Piccolo isn't available for Goku to team up with. Goku and ChiChi battle Raditz together to rescue their son.
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Son Gohan, Chi-Chi & Son Gohan & Son Goku, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Rescue: Gohan

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Story is based on art by GOICHIMONJI which is slightly AU where Goku and ChiChi fight Raditz to get Gohan back. In this story, Goku and ChiChi trained together in the five years after Dragon Ball so both are stronger. Different from the manga, Raditz defeated (not kill) Piccolo before meeting Goku. Raditz measured Goku’s power at 416 in the manga. He’s a little higher in this story.

_“100 dead humans by this time tomorrow or your child dies!!”_

_“Give me back my son!!!”_

_“If you value 100 humans over your son’s life, it is you who will kill him. Not me.”_

_“DADDY!!!!!!”_

_“GOHAN!!!”_

His son was taken. Five years ago, he was declared Strongest Under the Heavens. Today, he couldn’t save his son. One kick and his body crumbled under the power of his brother.

Brother.

  
He never longed for family. Never thought he had any outside his wife and son. To think he had blood and he was a cold-blooded monster that turned Goku’s stomach.

His four-year-old was in his captive; frightened and screaming for his Daddy to save him.

_DADDY!!!!!_

Goku couldn’t allow Gohan to be with Raditz a second longer.

“NIMBUS!!”

He could hear the voices of Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma telling him to not go; telling him he will be killed; telling him he can’t fight right now.

His son needed him. He had to go to him. If Gohan was their son, Goku wouldn’t hesitate to save him. Master Roshi suggested they strategize a way to defeat Raditz and rescue Gohan. Krillin and Bulma brainstormed, too.

“He has a tail like I did. It’s his weakness.” It had to be, Goku hoped. Gohan’s life hung on that hope.

“Say it is,” Krillin wanted to help but saw holes in Goku’s plan, “how are you gonna get to it?”

“I can’t.” Playing the different scenarios in his mind, Goku knew there was no way he could do it by himself. “At least not alone.”

Master Roshi and a reluctant Krillin agreed to help after asking Bulma to revive them if they die. Goku warned them, “The dragon balls can’t grant the same wish twice and you two have been wished back.”

Some of Master Roshi’s fire died with that revelation while Krillin looked even more reluctant to fight. “You’ll still help me tho’, right?”

Silence drifted for several moments before Goku got quick assurances from Master Roshi and Krillin they will. Goku read their body language. If they had the choice, they’d say no. It was a little hurtful for Goku to remember how he ran into danger to avenge Krillin’s death and how he was willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone against King Piccolo.

The one time he needed them…..

As Bulma prattled on about getting the Dragon Balls and wishing Raditz away, Goku considered his other option. “I’ll go home and get ChiChi. We have a better chance of winning.”

“ChiChi?!” Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi echoed.

“She can fight some,” Krillin credited the woman, “but she’s not good enough to defeat Raditz. Goku, you wiped her out at the tournament with air created by a punch.”

“She wasn’t expecting that and it’s been five years. We’ve been training together. ChiChi’s a lot stronger.”

“Okay,” Master Roshi believed that was possible. ChiChi showed she mastered his fighting style at the tournament. If she and Goku trained together in these five years, her skills could only have gotten better. “He took you down with one blow. You two can’t stop him.”

“He has my son.” Goku jumped on Nimbus. “I’m gonna try or die doing it. Bulma,” he held his hand out, “do you have the dragon ball radar?”

“Yeah,” Bulma pulled out the radar from her coat pocket. “What are you gonna do with it? Oh!” She understood. “Gohan has the four-star dragon ball on his hat!”

Goku took the dragon ball radar. “Yeah, and if they are still on Earth, I’m gonna find ‘em!”

* * *

On a casual flight, it took an hour for Nimbus to take Goku from his house to Master Roshi’s island but with Gohan in danger, Nimbus returned to Goku’s house in thirty minutes.

“ChiChi!” Goku’s panicked voice rang when he rushed into the house. Food cooked on the stove but ChiChi wasn’t in the kitchen. “ChiChi!”

“In our room!” ChiChi yelled from upstairs. Goku found ChiChi changing the bedsheets. “Why are you and Gohan back so soon?” She noticed Goku was alone. “Where’s Gohan?”

“ChiChi, there’s no time to explain but Gohan’s been kidnapped by my brother.”  
  


“Kidnapped?” ChiChi rolled her eyes expecting this to be a silly prank from Goku. He did that sometimes. “Brother? Is this some joke, Goku? It’s not funny.”

ChiChi went back to covering a sheet over the mattress when Goku pulled ChiChi away to look at him. “It’s not a joke! We were on Master Roshi’s island and he came. He said my name is Kakarrot and told me why I was sent to Earth…..” He saw ChiChi’s eyes grow wide. Good. She was believing him. “I’m not an Earthling. I’m an alien and I was sent here as a baby to kill everyone. I refused to join him and he knocked me down, took Gohan and told me to bring him 100 dead bodies tomorrow or he’ll kill Gohan.”

“HE TOOK OUR BABY?!” ChiChi shrieked. “Why are you here?! You should be fighting him!!”

“I can’t fight him alone!” Goku blew up. He turned his head ashamed with closed eyes and clenched fists. “I tried but he defeated me!” His fists shook with fury as he recalled lying helpless on the beach with his body grappling with pain that left him so immobile he couldn’t stop Raditz from taking his son. “I was never hit so hard in my life. I couldn’t move. I’ve never been so humiliated. Master Roshi and Krillin offered to help but they’ve died before and they’re not strong enough.”

Goku expected ChiChi to say something. Scream. Comfort him but when he looked at her, he saw ChiChi removing the yellow ribbon in her hair and pulling her blue fighting gi from their closet.

“ChiChi?”

ChiChi tossed her gi on the bed and opened her cheongsam. “He took our son. He hurt you. I won’t forgive him!” 

* * *

Goku had an arm around ChiChi and a hand gripping the dragon ball radar as they zoomed to the last spot where the dragon ball Gohan wore on his hat was recorded. 

“We’re almost there, ChiChi. We better lower our Ki. We don’t want him detecting us.”

As they passed through the clouds, both saw a crater size hole in the ground with a round object in the center. Standing near the hole was Raditz. They hoped to get the surprise on Raditz but he gazed at them flying in.

The element of surprise was lost. “He doesn’t look surprise, Goku. He looks as if he’s expecting us. How?”

“Don’t know.” But Goku promised to find out. “Guess we better go all in now.”

Goku and ChiChi jumped from Nimbus to perfectly land yards away from Raditz.

Raditz crossed his arms over his chest amused. “And how did you find me?”  
  


“We did. That’s all.”

Raditz smirked as his eyes focused on the new feminine company. “Is this your mate?” he chuckled as he studied ChiChi head to toe. “At least she looks like a Saiyan.” He read her power level with his scouter. 280. “But disappointingly weak.”

“You didn’t look surprised to see us,” ChiChi regarded Raditz with suspicion and anger. “How did you know we were coming?”

Raditz tapped his scouter. “This isn’t a decorative eyepiece. It reads power. It helped me locate Kakarrot. It did take me to another powerful life form. I was going to kill him when I detected Kakarrot.”

“This powerful life form,” Goku questioned. “Is he green and wears a white turban and cape?”

Raditz smirked. “Friend of yours? Had I known, I would’ve killed him but he’ll probably die anyway.”

“Why’s that?”

“I removed his arm. He should be bleeding to death.”

Goku and ChiChi exchanged curious glances. “He’s not dead,” Goku whispered. “Gohan’s dragon ball led us here.”

“I’ve answered your questions. Answer mine. Why did you two come here? I don’t see a hundred dead bodies.”

“Ain’t it obvious?!” Goku yelled. “We came for our son!”

Raditz pursed his lips. “So you still refuse to affirm your Saiyan birth by joining us? You’re going to disobey your brother?”

“I don’t have a brother!!”  
  


If he were weak and emotional as his brother, Raditz would be insulted. Instead, his brother’s anger was enthralling. Losing his child is what Kakarrot deserved for wasting his time on Earth while he was in space in countless brutal battles fighting to get stronger and barely escaping with his life.

Sure the blow to Kakarrot’s head erased his programming but thinking of Kakarrot taking it easy while he had to fight for everything in his life pissed him off.

_I carried myself like a true Saiyan warrior while my waste of a Saiyan seed brother slacked off on this planet with an easy life._

“And you are weak!” Raditz fired back at Goku. “You can’t even fight your own battles. Instead, you brought your female with you, Kakarrot. Tsk! You’re such a coward!”

ChiChi was never one to stand for insults towards her family. “Strong words from a man who kidnaps his four-year-old nephew. Now tell me. Where did you hide our son?!”

Raditz gestured to the gaping hole behind him. “I locked the brat in my ship. It’s the only way to silence myself from his pathetic crying.”

ChiChi elevated in the sky. She spotted a round pod in the hole. “Mommy and Daddy are here, Gohan!! We’ll save you!!”

Inside the ship, Gohan’s tears slowed at the voice of his mother. He pounded on the glass happy to see his strong mother in the sky. “Mommy! Daddy!!” Gohan screamed as he pounded on the glass. “I’m here! Help me!!”

Gohan’s screams were unheard to ChiChi’s ears as she landed. “I won’t forgive you! Even if you beg for your life! I won’t forgive you!!”

Beg for his life? Raditz laughed. What an entertaining creature. “You’ll beg for your life when I’m done with you. Kakarrot, I’ll kill her first and then you. Your spawn is the only one I need. I’ll make him the prideful Saiyan warrior you should have been.”

Then again…..

Raditz’s eyes roamed up and down ChiChi. She was an Earthling; weaker but if the reading of his nephew _is_ accurate, not only do Earthling genetics matches with a Saiyan to create a child but they breed strong children, too.

“However, there are so few of us left, my brother. We Saiyans need to breed.”

Dark fury flashed in Goku’s eyes but it was ChiChi who spoke. “I’ll kill you first!”

“Focus your anger,” Goku reminded ChiChi to keep her cool. They couldn’t go flying off the handle. The stakes were too high. “And remember your training, ChiChi.”

“I know.” His calm words kept her in check. Do not give in to anger. “We can’t let our guard down. He took down Piccolo.”

“Right.” Goku pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and pulled them over his head. They touched the ground with a loud thump.

Raditz’s left eyebrow shot up as the numbers of Goku’s power soar.

“That serious?” ChiChi remarked while keeping an eye on Raditz.

Goku sat on the grass as he removed his heavy boots. “Yup.”

ChiChi pulled on a boot. “Then I should remove mine, too.”

Like Goku, ChiChi’s power rose, too. _What the hell? Kakarrot’s power jumped to 512!_ He read ChiChi’s new power level. _His woman is 360._

Goku stretched, loosening his muscles free from the heavy weights. Though he was angry with Raditz he felt a tingle of excitement to fight a strong opponent. He enjoyed sparring with ChiChi but their fighting relationship as teacher/student he helped increase her power and sharpen her skills. There were personal advantages to being ChiChi’s teacher but she wasn’t an equal sparring partner that could push him further in _his_ skills. Piccolo was the only one on Earth that could but he never sought out Piccolo for that rematch because he felt he exceeded him.

It would’ve been a fun rematch but not a real challenge.

For the first time in five years, Goku had a real opponent. One that will challenge him, make him think on his toes and push him beyond his limits.

“ _This_ will be a real fight.”

This was a different Kakarrot from the one he faced earlier. This Kakarrot had an air of cockiness about him. There was a sliver of the prideful Saiyan in him after all but he pissed off Raditz too much for him to care.

“HAHAHAHA!! You think a little boost in power makes a difference?! Both of you are still no match for me.”

“Power isn’t everything!”

Power isn’t….. his brother was really beyond reach. If he has that mindset, it would be a waste bringing him to space. His child had a chance at salvation.

“Your idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission. You are a shame to our race and must die!”

Goku and ChiChi prepared themselves for the impending attack striking their defensive pose.

“Ready?” Goku asked.

ChiChi nodded. “Let’s get our son back.”

Raditz flew towards them. Goku and ChiChi expected a frontal assault but one moment Raditz was in front of them and the next both felt a sharp blow to their backs which sent them spiraling in the opposite direction.

Stunned, Goku’s heart thundered against his chest. _He’s so fast._

ChiChi was equally amazed. _He came at us but hit our backs. I barely saw him._

“Good defenses,” Raditz congratulated them. “It’ll keep you alive for a few more minutes as I increase my power.”

_Increase?_ A nervous sweat rolled down ChiChi’s face.

This was bad Goku thought. _His power is in his tail but how do we get it?_

To frighten them even more, he said, “If by some chance you defeat me, the other Saiyans…. my two partners… are both superior than me in strength.”

Raditz cackled enjoying the shock and fear on his opponents’ faces. “Bet you wish you took me up on my offer now!”

“Great,” ChiChi grumbled. “If we defeat him, there are two more opponents to face.” She side-eyed her husband. “You know, Goku, this is your fault.”

“Whaa?” Goku nearly choked on ChiChi’s words. “How?”

“For the past year, you whined about not having a real fight since the tournament. You didn’t think Piccolo could give you a real challenge and wished for a strong opponent. You got it in spades today.”

Despite the severity of their situation, Goku laughed. He _did_ say that. “Okay…. but I didn’t mean this. After this fight, I’ll make it up to you.”

ChiChi sent him a sly smile. “You bet you will.”

Goku prep himself to charge on Raditz. “It’s our turn now, ChiChi.”

“I’m ready.”

Goku and ChiChi charged on Raditz together. It was two on one as Goku and ChiChi punched and kicked while Raditz blocked their attacks. When he saw an opening, he passed between them with a strong back kick to Goku’s face and ChiChi’s breasts.

Stinging with pain but not deterred, Goku and ChiChi bounced on the ground with a hand to thrust them in the air. They flew towards Raditz who hovered in the air ready to strike when they saw two large balls of Kis forming in his hands.

“Oh…..” ChiChi knew that powerful Ki will harm them.

“….. shit!” Goku cursed as Raditz fired his power on both of them. Goku barely dodged it but knowing ChiChi wasn’t as fast as him, he looked worriedly at his wife, “ChiChi!”

Goku heard ChiChi’s scream and the blinding light of Raditz’s Ki ball zoom past her before it hit the ground in an earth-shaking boom! The explosion so big; light and dust so bright and thick it blinded Goku from seeing his wife.

“CHICHI!!!”

The shockwave of the blast sent Goku hurtling towards the ground.

His foot tapped the grass when he heard a chilling voice brush against his neck.

“Behind you!”

BWAK! Another body trembling kick from Raditz’s strong thunder leg to Goku’s back slammed him into the ground. His body bounced twice on the rough glass before sliding to a stop.

Raditz chuckled watching his baby brother slowly pull himself on his hands and knees. “Do you see how futile it is for you now?”

Much to his annoyance his brother didn’t look at him but at the fading dust and smoke where Goku last saw ChiChi. As the air cleared the debris, Goku noticed ChiChi’s still body on the ground.

“She’s not dead. Rattled maybe.” Brothers watched as ChiChi’s still form began to move. “I moved my attack with enough precision to not directly strike her. I can’t kill her. She’s a valuable commodity. She’s a perfect breeding specimen for me and my Saiyan partners.”

Goku pulled his shaking legs to stand. He wiped the blood from his cut lips. “Damn you. ChiChi…. are you okay?”

ChiChi managed to stand faster than Goku. The ribbon pinning her hair back was gone. The attacked and missing hair accessory left her hair slightly disheveled.

“I’m fine….” She breathed. “But that was too close.”

Husband and wife joined each other sides again.

“I slacked too much in my training, ChiChi. I don’t have any new tricks.”

“We can always try the Double Kamehameha Wave.”

“Won’t work. Raditz won’t give us time to summon it.”

“He needs to be distracted,” ChiChi reminded him. “After image?”

Goku shook his head. “Nah. He’s too powerful to be fooled by that.”

“How about the Multi-Form?” ChiChi suggested. “But I can only split my body into three forms. Not four.”

Goku shook his head. That wasn’t good either. “I’ll distract him while you form your biggest Kamehameha Wave. That thing on his face measures our power level. Maybe he’ll be distracted about your rise in power he won’t notice me forming my Kamehameha Wave. We’ll strike him together.”

He was suggesting a Double Kamehameha Wave. That was her plan!

“I just said that, Goku.”

Goku shrugged. “Well, my way sounds better.”

“Having a lover’s quarrel before you die?” Raditz teased. “Say your goodbyes now because my next attack will kill Kakarrot.”

“Make it your biggest wave, ChiChi.” Goku prepared himself for a tough assault and severe beatdown from Raditz. “I’ll keep him busy.”

“Be careful.”

Goku leapt. It was a wild idea but his smile was bright and body tingled at the excitement facing off at a nearly unstoppable foe.

“You want to go down fighting.” Raditz praised Goku as his arm blocked Goku’s fist “So, you _do_ have a bit a real Saiyan in you!”

Keeping her eyes on Goku and Raditz, ChiChi summoned her Ki. “Ka…….me….” She could summon a Kamehameha Wave like her husband but she wasn’t as efficient as Goku. She couldn’t create a Kamehameha Wave with her feet. Goku was levels ahead of her in forming Kamehameha Waves. He recently learned how to create one while underwater.

WOOM!

Goku felt a bone in his face crack at Raditz’s fist clapping against his face. Another one had Goku spitting blood. Another thunderous kick from Raditz had Goku flying backwards.

It hurt but the fight was going how he wanted. It pulled him and Raditz further from ChiChi, which Goku hoped would prevent Raditz from noticing the rise of her Ki.

Goku could sense it from his wife. She was almost ready. It was time for him to prepare his attack. With his hands, Goku bounced himself off the grass and into the sky.

As he propelled himself higher, Goku put his hands together. “Ka…… me…….”

Numbers popped over Raditz’s scouter as he stared dumbfounded at Goku. “I—Impossible!!! His power is increasing!! 925?!” How could his little brother have this much power?

“HA……!!!”

A bright ball of light formed in Goku’s hands. “How is he able to focus his power in one point?!!”

“ME……!!!”

Raditz trembled at the awesome power coming from his brother but another rise in power had his blood running cold. Turning, he saw ChiChi with a giant ball of bright Ki growing in her hands.

“Damn!” Goku cursed. Raditz noticed ChiChi too soon.

“What the hell?!” Numbers popped faster over his left eye. “Kakarrot’s woman power is 1000!”

They couldn’t wait anymore. They had to strike now.

“NOW, CHICHI!!!”

Raditz looked up again at Goku. His power was higher than his woman’s! “1300 and getting higher!”

“HA!!!!” ChiChi screamed firing her wave.

With a strong blast of energy hurtling towards him from behind, Raditz saw the power from his brother soaring towards him head on. He jumped, getting a brush of ChiChi’s Kamehameha Wave against him. The skin on his face burned and part of his uniform melted as the wave whizzed passed him exploding against a rolling hill. He dodged the brunt of ChiChi’s Kamehameha Wave but Goku’s Kamehameha Wave was hot on his tail!

“Shit!” Raditz turned and ran as Goku maneuvered his wave to chase after him.

Raditz looked behind. The wave was getting closer and closer. “Shit. Shit!!”

His traitorous little brother dared to make him run?! “You think you’re powerful than me?!”

Raditz turned to face the approaching wave. He’ll show his brother!!

Raditz put his hands forward. Goku’s wave pounded against Raditz with enough force his feet pushed back against the dirt several inches and sunk even more in the ground before he got a strong footing, maintained his ground and absorbed the mighty power of his brother.

High above, Goku watched a giant explosion of smoke, dust and light from where his Kamehameha Wave and brother collided. ChiChi didn’t get a good hit on him but he did. Goku knew that wasn’t his most powerful wave, but hoped it was enough to weaken Raditz to quit.

Dust, raining debris of rocks and grass dispersed, shocking Goku and ChiChi Raditz, missing his chest plate, still stood.

“No,” ChiChi gasped.

“Damn,” Goku cursed. “It wasn’t enough.”

“Impressive, little brother. You burnt my clothes. Now……” he warned as he flung his hand up. “Take mine!!!”

The burst of energy expelling from Raditz’s body was too fast for Goku to outmaneuver.

“GOKU!!” ChiChi screamed as Goku took a direct hit and plummet from the sky.

From his round prison, Gohan saw his father fall. “NO!!” the child screamed. He pounded his tiny fists on the glass. “DADDY!!!”

Goku groaned as his battered body crashed on the hard ground. Before he could move, a hand grabbed the shirt of his orange gi. His brother snarled at him. He looked ready to deliver the final blow.

“Now you di—Arck!” Raditz released him as his body was knocked away from Goku by ChiChi slamming her body against his.

Knowing they didn’t have long before Raditz attacked, ChiChi pulled Goku to his feet. “Are you all right? We have to dis---”

Raditz grabbed ChiChi by her pink obi and pulled her from Goku. He threw her several feet. “Learn your place, Woman. Beneath me!”

Goku rushed to Raditz but he caught Goku by his throat. He raised Goku off his feet and squeezed his neck. “You can’t help her. She’s mine now!” He squeezed Goku’s neck tighter. “And she’ll be my partners, too!”

Goku gripped Raditz’s arms with his hands. He struggled to break away as oxygen quickly dissipated from him. 

“Let him go!” ChiChi ordered She ran to them but Raditz’s pointed his free hand behind to fire on ChiChi. His attack was too fast for her to dodge.

ChiChi fell back again. Clothes marred, blood running down her face. ChiChi refused to stay down.

ChiChi’s attack did distract Raditz enough for Goku to free himself. He broke free by kicking Raditz’s chest. It loosened Raditz hold enough for Goku to jump away. He rubbed his sore throat coughing heavily.

Recovering, Goku spotted ChiChi and Raditz in a fierce fight. Her fists flew with blinding speed at his brother as he blocked and dodged each strike. The sinister smile on Raditz’s face concerned Goku. He looked amused, entertained by ChiChi’s attack.

“We Saiyans love our women fiery! How entertaining you must be to my brother! As I said, I won’t kill you.” He elbowed ChiChi’s chest, knocking the wind out of her and cracking a rib. “But you will learn your place.” He slapped her with the back of his hand.

ChiChi cried out again as her body soared before sliding on the ground.

Goku was already charging on him but a punch from Raditz knocked him down. Goku rose but a kicked to his face knocked Goku on his back.

“You’ve entertained me enough, little brother.” He slammed his heavy booted foot against Goku’s chest. “You should’ve obeyed me.” He raised his foot and slammed into Goku’s chest repeatedly. Each pound brought Goku’s ribs closer and closer to breaking until Goku suddenly felt a sharp crack followed by a blood-curdling scream. Only Raditz’s laughs were louder. “You shouldn’t have rejected your blood!”

Feeling something near him, Raditz turned in time to see ChiChi. He locked his hand on her neck. “Stubborn woman! Do you really want to die, too?!” Raditz squeezed her neck tighter. “So be it! You two will die together!!”

With Goku under Raditz’s foot and air slowly cutting off to ChiChi, both were powerless to stop Raditz. Goku screamed at the pain thrust on him by his brother while tears pooled from ChiChi’s eyes. She wasn’t afraid of dying but cried out of fear of her baby boy she couldn’t save.

Victory within his grasp, Raditz laughed triumphantly. He debated who will die first: his brother or his woman until numbers popped rapidly on his scouter again.

Where was this strange power coming from? It kept rising! 1000! 1100!!

It all happened in slow motion as Raditz turned his head. His space pod exploded in pieces and out of it emerge Kakarrot’s boy!

Shocked! That’s what he felt seeing this crybaby look at him with blinding fury as he flipped and landed with smooth precision. Though shocked, his hold on ChiChi’s neck was ironclad as mother and uncle stared at the child in shock.

“Rrrh!” the child snarled.

“Go…..Gohan…..” ChiChi rasped.

“What in the……?!” Raditz stared in slight disbelief and fear and what he witnessed.

Goku laid on the ground dazed at the slight double vision. Was this angry child really his son? “Go…. Gohan?”

Tears rolling down his eyes, Gohan glared at Raditz in rising fury! “You……”

“No….. Gohan……” Goku weakly called out to his son.

“Run….” ChiChi begged her child. “Run….”  
  


Sweat dripped from Raditz’s forehead as the numbers spinning on his scouter kept rising. “13—1307?! How does this child have such power?!”

The numbers kept rising as Gohan exploded in rage, “YOU HURT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!”

A bright flash of light exploded from Gohan as he leaped to the three wailing. His speed was so impressive Raditz didn’t have a chance to move before Gohan’s head slammed into his chest.

The impact forced Raditz to release ChiChi who crumpled and fell on Goku’s chest. Raditz stumbled before balancing himself on one foot. Gohan bounced on the ground. He sat up confused. The fury was gone as he looked around in confusion. How did he get here?

“Gohan…..” Goku called to him.

The child saw his parents. He got on his feet. “Mommy. Daddy.”

ChiChi rubbed her throat coughing as she recovered from the choking. She could barely speak.

“No, Gohan….” Goku shook his head. “Get away from Mommy and Daddy. Run…. Now!”

“You…..” Raditz snarled as he approached the family of three. “…..dirty …. little!”

Gohan shook with fear. The scary man who took him from Daddy was getting closer. He didn’t hear his Daddy say, “Run… Gohan.”

“Your power’s level down to 1!” Raditz figured it out. “It changes with your emotions.” Now he understood Gohan’s power, he knew how to handle it.

He smacked Gohan hard across his face! The child went flying, springing on the ground twice before landing unconscious.

“Gohan,” ChiChi strained her voice. ChiChi tried moving towards Gohan but her body was still weak.

The power level on Raditz’s scouter read 1. That was still too much for Gohan to have. A child with power that exploded with emotions would be too much for him to handle.

The child must die.

Raditz took a step to Gohan. ChiChi crawled to him but Raditz’s kicked her face. Another stepped forward and Goku crawled to him on his belly.

“Stop…..” Goku weakly begged. “He’s…. just …. a child.”

“A child with more power than you and no understanding how to control it! No,” Raditz shook his head. “He’s too dangerous to be kept alive!” He took another step. “You and your woman are next. You’ll all be in hell together.”

One step meant Raditz came closer to their child. It meant their child was closer to death. They couldn’t let that happen. They couldn’t let their child die.

Both parents rose. Both parents took a step to Raditz but only one reached him first.

ChiChi.

A sharp gasp ruptured from Raditz as his entire body stilled. Powerless. He couldn’t move. Turning his head, he saw ChiChi held his tail. ChiChi squeezed the furry appendage and Raditz crumpled to his hand and knees.

“Ack! Dammit…” Raditz cursed. “Release me.”

“The Super Kamehameha Wave, Goku,” ChiChi rasped. “Do you have enough power to summon it?”

He was a little winded but if he put his _all_ in it….. “I think so.”

“Do it.”

Goku understood ChiChi’s plan. “I can probably do it but I ain’t got the strength to maneuver it like before, ChiChi. You and Gohan will be in crossfire.”

ChiChi looked at their child unconscious a few feet away. “I’ll protect, Gohan. Make that wave.”

“Noo….” Raditz tried to break free. “You can’t kill me. I’m…… I’m…. family.”

ChiChi squeezed his tail tighter. “You tried to kill our son!”

“I didn’t mean it. I was only bluffing because I wanted Kakarrot.” Raditz pleaded with Goku. “Spare me and I’ll tell you about our parents. You look just like our father. You’re so kindhearted and forgiving like our mother.”

“I…..” Goku was wonderous. “I do?”

“Yes.” Raditz nodded. “Yes, you do. Spare me and I’ll go away.”

“Don’t believe him, Goku.”

“Please….” Raditz begged. He whimpered as he bowed his head. “Don’t kill me. I did terrible things but if you let me go…. I won’t come back.”

“Goku,” ChiChi pleaded while shaking her head. ChiChi knew Goku had questions about his lineage. It started after Gohan’s birth but ChiChi knew they couldn’t trust Raditz. She was sharper at reading people’s deceptiveness than Goku. “Goku. Remember what you told me about General Tao.”

General Tao begged for his life and when he thought Goku’s guard was down, he threw a bomb at him. Raditz could be deceiving him but there was also the knowledge of his parents Raditz held, Goku _was_ curious about. If ChiChi released him and he betrayed their trust, Raditz wouldn’t leave himself vulnerable again. He and ChiChi only got lucky holding Raditz now thanks to Gohan. ChiChi believed in showing mercy, too, but she was sharper reading people than him. If it were someone he didn’t fully trust telling him to not believe Raditz….

It wasn’t an easy decision to make since Goku wasn’t a killer. His time on Kami’s Temple softened Goku. He killed before but always in the heat of battle. With his training from Mr. Popo, he put more thought into killing and the consequences. It was one of the reasons he spared Piccolo. Still, the alternative of trusting Raditz and the backfire of sparing him wasn’t something he couldn’t do.

He didn’t _want_ to kill him but….. “Sorry. I can’t let you go.”

The false pleading dropped from Raditz’s face as his menacing and wicked ire returned. “Kill me, but I’m taking your woman with me.”

“If I die,” ChiChi was ready to meet her fate as she told Goku, “you know I will be okay.”

Goku nodded. That’s right. They had an advantage Raditz didn’t know about. The Dragon Balls.

Still, it didn’t mean Goku wanted to do anything to accidentally bring ChiChi her death.

“Hurry, Goku!”

Goku jumped in the air. From the sky he can have a better advantage of controlling the impact of his wave. “Ka….. me……” As the ball of his energy grew, Goku focused on Gohan and ChiChi. ChiChi held Raditz down though he struggled with all his might to break free. ChiChi tried to help Goku by pulling Raditz away, separating him even further from where Gohan laid unconscious.

But Goku knew how sensitive his tail was when pulled. “Don’t pull too tight! His tail might break off!” Remembering another thing he could do, Goku yelled, “Don’t let him cut his tail off!!”

Hearing this, ChiChi loosened her hold on Raditz’s tail slightly and pressed her foot on the back of his neck smashing his face further into the grass.

“Ha….. me……”

The wave grew larger in Goku’s hands but Goku worried about the precarious situation ChiChi put herself in. To avoid getting a direct hit, she has to move at just the right second where she can escape and Raditz won’t have time to move. That’s wasn’t possible. No matter how he calculated, ChiChi will take a brutal hit.

He didn’t want it to be fatal.

“Don’t hold back!!” ChiChi read Goku’s mind. “We gotta save Gohan!!”

His four-year-old son laid unconscious unaware of the dangers around him. Protecting him, kept Goku focus as the Kamehameha Wave reached its full power. It was bigger than the wave he launched on Piccolo five years ago. Sweat profuse as his tired body shook to maintain control as he aimed at the wave directly at ChiChi and Raditz.

“Here I go!!” Goku warned ChiChi. “HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

VOOM!

The long spherical wave created a sonic boom crackling the skies with loud explosive sounds and shook the area like an earthquake. Goku kept his focus but at the last second shut his eyes to not see his wave hit its target.

Even to the final seconds, Raditz struggled. “Stupid, woman! You will die, too.”

Maybe. Maybe not. “Even if I die, I can come back. Unlike you.”

Those were the final words exchanged between Raditz and ChiChi before the heat of Goku’s Super Kamehameha Wave consumed the area.

Even in the sky, Goku felt the valley tremble. If the shaking was powerful up here, what was happening to Gohan and ChiChi near ground zero? It felt like hours but it was only seconds before the trembles stopped. As the dust and smoke cleared, Goku wondered if he had a family left.

Goku spotted two bodies when he descended. Raditz laid on his stomach still but there were low, weak murmurs of curses and disbelief. Goku’s focus was on ChiChi lying a few yards away.

“ChiChi!” Goku rushed to her.

ChiChi lied on her stomach. Her hair covered her face and her back was scorched with burnt skin and blood but the way her arms were folded it looked as if she was covering something. Gingerly, Goku lift ChiChi and saw Gohan lying protectively under his mother still asleep.

“Go….ku…” ChiChi opened her eyes. “Gohan…..”

Goku pulled Gohan from under ChiChi. “Looks okay. Just knocked out.”

Gohan’s Ki was strong. It was ChiChi’s Goku worried about. It wasn’t near death but it wasn’t strong either. “I’ll go to Korin’s and get you a senzu bean. Just hang on ChiChi.”

Not too far away, Raditz coughed up blood as he laughed. “Least…. I won’t die…. alone. I’m taking your…. woman with me….” he coughed again, “to hell.”

“Not today.”

That voice. _Now_ he arrives. Goku turned at the voice of Kami as the elder Guardian of Earth approached with his walking stick.

“I saw the battle. I’ve been watching since he attacked Piccolo. He lost an arm in the fight but he’ll recover.”

“You’re too late to help.”

Kami gave a slight shake of his head at Goku. He understood the man’s anger. His wife was in bad shape. If only the youth could see how his actions from five years ago caused this. “Not quite.” Kami opened his green weathered hand. “I stopped by Korin’s Temple before coming here. Yajirobe wouldn’t have made it in time so I came myself.”

Goku snatched the senzu bean from Kami’s hand. “Here, ChiChi,” Goku placed the bean in her mouth. “This will heal you.”

Raditz watched everything confused as ChiChi laid still for a moment before slowly sitting up. “Is that…. what she meant…. about coming back…. to life?”

“This is good,” Kami commented as ChiChi embraced Goku. “We won’t need the Dragon Balls to revive ChiChi.”

“Dragon…. Balls?”

The three adults finally acknowledge a dying Raditz watching them but only Goku approached his dying brother. He felt some guilt Raditz was in this position even if he did bring it on himself. “I would use it to revive you but I can’t trust you to not attack us again.”

“What are…. Dragon Balls?”

“Seven magical balls. They can grant any wish. Even bring anyone back to life.”

Raditz smirked. That was all he needed to hear. “Thank you…. for telling me. Our fight was watched by my two partners. They heard everything.” He coughed more blood. “They know I have lost and will come here. They will destroy this planet and take the dragon balls.”

Damn. His brother will get the last laugh after all. “When will they come here?”

“One… year...” His dying breath rasped. “I only wished… I was here to see it….. but one year…. I’ll see you… in hell.”

Raditz’s eyes closed shut.

Goku turned away. He hated him but Goku still regretted Raditz died. He pushed the death of his brother aside as his mind focused on the current threat.

“Gohan’s still asleep?” he asked once he returned to Kami and ChiChi. Gohan rested in ChiChi’s lap.

“We should have a doctor examine him.” ChiChi caressed his bangs. “Our poor baby.”

Goku gathered his and ChiChi shirts and boots scattered on the grass. As he dressed, he pondered the situation they were now in. “So, more like him in a year.”

“Yeah,” ChiChi didn’t like the idea either. She knew what this meant. “So much for peaceful times.”

“We’ll have to train harder than ever, ChiChi, and since there are two of them, we have to use extreme methods to get our bodies ready.”

“What about that room you were in when you trained on Kami’s Temple?” ChiChi suggested. “The two of us can train in there for a year and we train the rest of our time outside.”

Kami was surprised ChiChi knew this. “You told her about the Room of Spirit and Time but it won’t be enough. Earth won’t survive unless you take your training higher, Goku.”

“How do I do that?”

“You’ll have to see King Kai. He’s the Lord of the Worlds. Only through his training will you be strong enough to fight the Saiyans coming in a year.”

“Okay.” If that’s what he had to do, Goku was ready to do it. “Let’s go.”

“King Kai is in a higher realm, Goku. You have to travel Serpent Road to see him and receive permission from King Yemma.”

“King Yemma? Isn’t he the Lord and Judge of the Dead?” ChiChi grew concerned wondering where Kami wanted to take her husband. “Where are you taking Goku?”

“Where we go only the dead, those who are Gods of planets can travel.”

Goku pointed to himself. “But I ain’t either.”

“There’s an exception for those with special skills but you haven’t acquired that, Goku.”

“How do I get these skills?”

“For now you can’t, but there’s a way you can still travel with me.”

Goku thought and thought until he finally understood what Kami suggested. He didn’t like it. “After all this time, you’re still trying to make me God of Earth.”

“Had you accepted my offer, you would’ve been allowed to travel to different realms and have all the training you needed to defeat your brother. It never would’ve come to this. I offered you and your wife the opportunity to live on my temple but you rejected it.”

Goku clenched his fists. Kami was blaming him for what happened?! “I had my reasons.”

“Yes, and they were selfish. Will you continue to be selfish or will you think of the future of your wife and son?”

That was low. Goku’s eyes drifted to ChiChi holding a still unconscious Gohan. The choice was simple but Goku hated the price. “All right. I’ll do it.”

“Wait.” ChiChi interrupted. “Goku will be God of Earth just like that?”

Kami smiled at Goku who wasn’t pleased with this. “An apprentice for now until he’s ready to take over.”

Like Goku, ChiChi believed this was a ruse to get Goku to be God of Earth. “Wherever you’re taking him, I should go, too.”

“Your power is great but Goku is the only one to master this training from King Kai in the time the Saiyans will come.”

“It’s okay, ChiChi.” Goku decided to be upbeat about this situation and think of the consequences and maybe a way out of this later. “I’ll be back in a few months.”

“You’ll need a year,” Kami warned him.

“A year?” ChiChi gasped. “But Goku and I haven’t been apart for that long!”

“I can do it.” Focused on training, a year will pass quickly. “It’ll fly by, ChiChi, but you should train, too.” He touched Gohan’s head. “And I think it’s time Gohan’s trained.”

“Goku,” ChiChi protested, “he’s four.”

“I know and you were right that Gohan didn’t need to train now because he’s four and the world’s peaceful but it ain’t like that anymore, and after what Gohan did to Raditz, there’s no denying the power he has.”

ChiChi knew Goku had a point. Like Goku, she noticed things about Gohan. Toys were broken after a temper tantrum. Gohan’s wandering leading him to get lost and scared in the woods where he winds up in a tree or around a dead animal with no recollection of how it happened. Recalling her own panic behavior when she was a child, killing a dinosaur, ChiChi knew Gohan had power. She knew this day will come but it was sooner than she wanted

“It needs to be nurtured,” ChiChi told him.

Goku grinned happy ChiChi was on board. “I can’t think of a better teacher than you.”

ChiChi smiled wryly. “Because you trained me, too?”

“Maybe.” Serious, Goku pressed his forehead against ChiChi’s. “I know you’ll train Gohan well.”

“I’ll do my best,” ChiChi promised. Knowing it was time for Goku to leave, a tear rolled down her cheek. They just survived this life and death battle and she had to say goodbye to him. She noticed Kami turned his back on them to give them a moment alone. ChiChi took it by giving Goku a kiss. “Gohan and I will await your return.” She laughed despite feeling sad at Goku’s imminent departure. “I’ll make Gohan stronger than you and after we fight the Saiyans, you fight him.”

Goku grinned. Now _that_ was a fight to look forward to. “Deal.”

This time Goku kissed ChiChi. He caressed Gohan’s head tenderly as he took in one last look at her little boy. Ready, Goku stepped away and walked to Kami. “I’m ready.”

Kami placed a hand on Goku’s shoulder. Goku waved goodbye as he and Kami vanished before her eyes.

Above, ChiChi noticed an airship flying in. Goku’s friends she guessed. She spotted another powerful Ki flying from the opposite direction. Piccolo.

ChiChi prepared herself to explain the situation and the daunting year ahead of them.


End file.
